


Parent Search

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dr. Yuuri Katsuki, M/M, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Vicchan fathered puppies and Yuuri cared for one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: Beep me @Twitterand talk to me





	Parent Search

Title: Parent Search

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice!

Status: Complete

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hello, and who do you belong to?” five time Omega world gold medalist in figure skating Victor Nikiforov Russia’s hero cooed at the cute brown poodle puppy in a cute Hawaiian shirt leaning on his leg to stand asking for a treat, his own adult size poodle sniffled the puppy who happily asked to play.

 

“Ah! Yuu-sensie! Puppy, yes!” spoke by the old lady who serves in a shop where Victor is, he caught the name of the owner but has no idea who he is, “Inu-kun play, does know go home” she spoke again with a little amusement and gave the puppy a treat, “Yoi otokonoko, Renja-kun~” she patted and have the tiny poodle a belly rub.

 

After giving him a treat the puppy stayed and played with his own poodle, “Makkachin seemed to like you little guy~” he cooed again giving him a fair share of belly rub, the cute poodle was so tiny and fluffy and his cute colorful Hawaiian shirt does with his cute appearance, he had a best collar under his shirt with two identification tags, although all written in Japanese yet it has a contact number in it, so he tried to call the owner.

 

“Strange, the number is busy” he tried again. With no luck he let it go, seeing the cute puppy playing with his poodle he instead started to take cute photos of them and posted it over his social media with a caption, “ _Makkachin found an adorable playmate in an outfit today, don’t know who’s his parent is but I don’t think he is lost!_ ” after posting it his notification blew off asking for the cute puppy’s name but he has no idea but instead posted the name tag over his account.

 

Suddenly the cute puppy yipped at Makkachin and started to go in some direction, looking back as he seemed to be calling Makkachin, his poodle whined and tugging her leash asking for Victor to follow, Victor mused and stood taking the poodle where the little one is asking them to follow.

 

Ten minutes of walk they arrived in front of the town’s huge general hospital, he wondered if the owner is a patient and his poodle comes in everyday to visit, little poodle sniffed around the parked 4x4 Toyota truck, it was heavily modified and lifted, thick tires attached and the vehicle looked brand new, front bumper has been covered by thick metal bar railings as it’s grid bumpers attached with extra head lights and a small yet thick GME antenna, the tailgate of the truck has its own metal tube bumpers attached with spare tire and gasoline container, the roof has a thick heavy duty carrier with shovel and axe attached, the puppy yipped in confirmation and bounded to the entrance of the hospital.

 

For the past ten minutes Victor had been taking a live recording of their little adventure captioned, ‘Parent Search’ and his fans were all tuned in who the adorable little fluffy creature’s parent is.

 

Upon entering the hospital, the cute puppy was an instant celebrity as every nurse, patient, and practically every one had to bend their backs to greet the puppy who yipped back happily to them, as if he was also greeting them.

 

“He’s name is Renja!” he cooed after noticing the repeated calling of Renja or Renja-kun.

 

Renja then cutely introduced his friend Makkachin to everyone who seemed to like the bigger poodle, Makkachin loved the attention until, “Renja!” called by another man in blue club master framed glasses, who’s wearing a white lab coat over his black dress shirt four buttons left open, tucked neatly under his casual black jeans, his brown Caterpillar boots matched his rugged look.

 

The poodle started to run around bounding the man, Victor recognized him, “Katsuki?” Victor pointed and Katsuki looked up shocked, he blinked a few time.

 

“Mr. Nikiforov? What brings you here, are you hurt, are you fine… does something bothering you?” he asked one question after another in English.

 

“Uh… no… I’m surprise that, you’re the owner of Makka’s playmate, we met at the restaurant earlier and he started asking for treats at the lady and playing with Makka” he explained.

 

“I see” he then looked down to his puppy, “So you were out for your daily collection of treats?” he cooed at his puppy and picked him up rubbing the back of the puppy’s ear, “He does that a lot on his way here to get me” Katsuki explained.

 

“So this is your work after retiring from skating” asked Victor.

 

“Let’s not talk here Nikiforov-san” and they went to his office to talk.

 

Yuuri Katsuki, former four – time Alpha figure skating world champion now called as Dr. Katsuki in his home town, explained he retired after his recent loss of the championship because his older poodle’s Vicchan passed away, he is also suffering a permanent injury after his last record breaking performance which wasn’t yet to be broken. Ranger or Renja is the puppy of his old poodle who passed away from their neighbor’s own poodle and decided to take another to heal him from the pain of loss.

 

Victor delighted meeting another legend skater who he never got the chance to talk or flirt with, both are now taking a quick photo where they were both with their fluffy children posted it over social media, “ _Look who’s the papa of our adorable Hawaiian poodle puppy friend_ ~” tagging the former skater and instantly his phone almost exploded after his notifications blew up after posting the Japanese ace skater, the cuteness of the poodle did not help.

 

“So, dinner?” the Alpha asked him and he chuckled.

 

“Pick me up at my hotel at six” he replied.

 

“Which hotel?” asked Yuuri and Victor gave him the place and his room number, “You know, my parents own an Inn here in Hasetsu, he have Onsen which you would like, why not transfer there?”

 

“Are you trying to take me home, Katsuki-sensei?”

 

“Actually I don’t live with my parents” he chuckled, “But it was an invitation, so would you like to come?”

 

“Certainly, but dinner first” he winked and Katsuki flushed at his wink.

 

Victor Nikiforov did not just find the poodle’s parent but also a potential mate and a co-parent to his own poodle.

 

~END~

**Author's Note:**

> Beep me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Yaj_Leo08) and talk to me


End file.
